wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Jerboa
(Not to be confused with ''Jerboa II, her daughter, who appears in Darkness of Dragons.)'' Jerboa was an animus SandWing who lived during Darkstalker's time. Jerboa was the creator of the Eye of Onyx and other various SandWing treasures mentioned throughout the series. She was said to have fled the SandWing court and was either killed or became a fugitive. Jerboa was the mother of Jerboa II, who happens to be the only other known animus SandWing. Personality From what little information is given about Jerboa, not much can be determined about her personality. However, in Darkness of Dragons, Thorn mentions that she feels as if the Eye of Onyx (most likely created by Jerboa) was created by an animus with "wisdom and goodness in her heart," implying that Jerboa was most likely a quiet and sweeter SandWing. Along with this, Jerboa seems to be protective, caring and motherly, as she cast a spell on her daughter that ensured nothing could ever harm her. This resulted in Jerboa II being immortal. Jerboa was also hinted to be extremely clever due to the way she presumably enchanted the Eye of Onyx to function, rather than following what her true orders likely were. She also appears to care deeply about her tribe and their future for the same reasoning, but she vanished at one point for unknown reasons, abandoning her tribe, the SandWings. Biography Jerboa was commissioned by an unknown SandWing queen (possibly Queen Scorpion) to create the Eye of Onyx -- an enchanted necklace with an onyx set in the pendant -- to keep the queen in power. Instead, Jerboa enchanted the Eye to choose rightful queens regardless of the royal bloodline and kill those who are not worthy. This is presumably the reason Jerboa was forced to flee her tribe and become a fugitive to the law. Jerboa most likely had her daughter, Jerboa II, while she was in hiding. ''Darkstalker (Legends)'' While reading Prince Arctic's mind, Darkstalker hears him think briefly of Jerboa when he lists all of the known animus dragons of Pyrrhia. [[The Brightest Night|''The'' Brightest Night]] Jerboa was mentioned a couple of times throughout The Brightest Night ''as the creator of the Eye of Onyx. [[Darkness of Dragons|''Darkness of Dragons]] Although not mentioned by name, Queen Thorn tells Qibli that she feels that the Eye Of Onyx was created by a dragon with “wisdom and goodness in her heart”. Later, in the epilogue, Jerboa II introduces herself as not the original Jerboa, but her daughter. Family Tree Trivia * A jerboa is a rodent similar to a kangaroo rat that lives in hot desert areas. * Jerboa is mentioned in the SandWing 'Known Animus Dragons' section in Darkstalker, although her whereabouts are unknown. * She was one of the two known SandWing animus dragons. * Thorn used the phrase "jerboa-head", which may or may not have been derived from her. * In Legends: Darkstalker, Jerboa was referred to as male. This was retconned for unknown reasons. * Jerboa is the only known dragon to have her offspring have the same name as her. Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold Jerboa colored.jpg|Jerboa (colored) ICanotPronounceThisDragonsName.png|Jerboa-By BrightEyesTheNightWing f9f35c53-0233-43fd-80d0-93aa1e64a435.png|jerboa the animus sandwing headshot SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing RealJerboa.jpg|A real jerboa jerrrrrrboa.png Untitled201.png|Jerboa by Kiwi Untitled31_20191006205209.png|Colored by Kiwi fr:Jerboa Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Mentioned in Darkstalker Category:Mentioned in DoD Category:Historical Characters Category:Animus Dragons Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate Category:Females Category:Mentioned in BN Category:Deceased